Visiting Naruto
by hitsugaya15
Summary: Lee is caught by Sasuke, who is curious about what's in the scroll he holds. A look at the scroll sends Sasuke in shock and worry as he heads out and leaves his team behind. What does the scroll posess? SASUNARU! M for later on! Second fan fiction!Enjoy
1. The Scroll

Hello and welcome to my **second fan fiction!! **I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or anything relating to Naruto, the plot however is mine and mine alone.

Pairing:

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto

**Visiting Naruto**

Sometimes at night when the bright moon is up in the sky along with the sparkling stars, Sasuke sits up in bed and closes his eyes. He props up the white pillow behind him, and leans back on the headboard, linking his fingers behind his head and sort of drifts off thinking about his 'former' best friend.

He hates admitting it, but ever since he left the village, he found himself really misses him. Killing Itachi and Madara Uchiha, or even Orochimaru did not make him forget… He had gained nothing, nothing, but power.

People only liked him for his strength or looks, no one really loved him. He smirked in disgust at this thought. Killing them was no problem; Orochimaru was already weak. Revenge and hate helped him kill Itachi and not wanting the one person that he really loved dead helped him kill Madara. Therefore, Sasuke was not as tough as every shinobi thought.

He had feelings. He had emotions. He had craving… Needs… Goals… Oppressions. He was just like every other shinobi, well, except for the fact that he was the only heir left of a clan once the most powerful in the village hidden in the leaves. A clan he once spoke to, once smiled with, once frowned at. He was once a part of a thriving clan...

The Uchiha clan...

A clan that now only included himself.

The next morning was not very pleasant.

The "Akatsuki" headquarters was too noisy because of all the birds chirping as they sat on the edge of the window. Sasuke had to wonder why it was still called Akatsuki, he didn't understand why, since all of the members were now dead.

He didn't give it a second though. He just locked the room in his mind and threw the keys away somewhere in the darkness hopefully never to be seen again. Not only that -he sniffed the air- but it seemed that Karin had made breakfast.

"Shut up and eat!" Sasuke heard her screaming at Suigetsu. "I went to the nearest village and all I was able to get was Raman so you better eat! I did not waste my time for nothing! If I wanted to I could just let you all die!" She continued.

Sasuke ignored them and instead, he picked up his katana and started to walk towards the main gateway. He liked to train first thing in the morning. It got his heart pumping, and his adrenaline sky rocketed. He loved it and besides it also meant he didn't have to hear them speaking...

"Sasuke!" Karin yelled running over to him.

... Or maybe he did.

"Karin," He started, "I don't want to e-."

He stopped talking when he felt a massive speed of chakra head their way.

XOXOXOXO SASUNARU OXOXOXOX

All four heads turned to the gateway.

"Be on guard," Sasuke calmly ordered, and walked out the entrance with the rest following him.

"Whoever it is has excellent speed!" Karin said, shocked.

"No, whoever he or she is just in a hurry" Juugo calmed her a little.

"Hmm…I've sensed it before…where?" Sasuke whispered to himself. "Lee" He said in a cold emotionless voice, a voice similar to Gaara's.

All of the sudden, a figure jumped out the forest. He was a funny looking teenager with the most hideous mushroom haircut, and huge bushy brows. He wore a hilarious looking green tight jump suite. Karin and Suigetsu tried their best not to burst out in laughter.

Lee held an orange scroll with blue out lined edges tightly in his hand. "S-Sasuke," He panted.

"What are you doing here? And what's on that scroll?" Sasuke asked coldly, he did not want it to be a plan to eliminate his team and himself. "I-It's nothing" Lee said and tried running past Sasuke, but failed.

Juugo moved quickly and punched the boy out of the way before he could reach the other side. Lee rolled back and hit the base of a tree. Blood trailed down his mouth but he quickly wiped it off.

"I will say this once, and once only. Move out of my way I am in a hurry and if I do not get back in time…" Lee slowly trailed off.

"So... so what if you don't get back in time? That is not our problem. Heh! What's going to happen? You're going to die or something?" Suigetsu laughed. Lee stood up a cluttered the scroll in his hand.

"Just show us what it says and if it's not against us we'll let you pass…..this time," Sasuke said. "But if it is…" He continued as he pulled out his katana. "…we're going to have a problem".

"N-No it's nothing to do with you! If I tell you I know you're going to go and destroy Konoha!" Lee yelled.

"We'll see once I know what it says" The raven-haired boy smirked.

"I do not care! I will not give you the scroll!" Lee leaped of the ground and into the tree above. Sasuke was getting impatient he lifted his right hand and signalled the other three to bring him down.

Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu all jumped at Lee, Karin front behind, Juugo from the left and Suigetsu from the right. Before Lee could move, he was trapped. Karin held a kunai to his back while the other two grabbed his arms. Lee tightly held the scroll, no matter what he could not lose it.

All four 'poofed' from the tree branch and appeared in front of the Uchiha. Sasuke put his katana back where it belonged and pulled the scroll out of the scared boy's hand. He smirked and opened the scroll, carefully. His eyes flew all over the paper than grew wider as he read more and more.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked.

"Nothing" Sasuke rolled up the scroll and gripped it tightly before handing it back to Lee.

"Leave…Now!" Sasuke yelled and Lee took off, not turning once to look back. He knew what information Sasuke held now and had to reach the Sand Village quickly. The only thought that ran threw his head was _"Why did he let me go,"_

"Why'd you let him go?" Suigetsu asked, very unhappy.

"He's useless," Sasuke replied walking back inside the headquarters.

"Well what did the scroll say?" Karin squeaked.

"Nothing…just asking for some medical supplies… Nothing against us" Sasuke said and turned down the hall to his room.

"…Something wrong?" Juugo whispered to the other two.

"…I don't know..." Suigetsu answered.

"Oh well! Let's go finish breakfast!" Karin pulled the two men by the arm to the 'kitchen'.

Sasuke threw his katana on the floor beside his bed and sat on his bed. He pushed his hair back with both hands, but failed to make any changes since his bangs returned to his face.

He sat there for a while trying to organize his thoughts. He head was going to explode from every question that popped in.

"Damn it!" He cursed as he got of the bed, grabbed his katana, and jumped out the window.

**Chapter 1!! **J Yes, yes I know it's not that "awesome!" Or "the best"… but hey I try my best!

**So please be nice and leave comments! **

I'm not sure how this story is going to go, but I hope you ALL like or love it :D

ALSO…

**Chapter 2 will be out soon!!** (I try my best to get with the dates) teehee ^.^

Thank you everyone!

**Fluffy,**

P.S I have a whole list of SASUNARU stories just waiting to be written……or posted! .

hehehehe :P


	2. Decision From The Three

**Chapter 2!!!** :D

**Thank You**, for all the reviews in chapter 1. (Means a lot) ^^

**Enjoyy!**

**Decision From the Three**

Sasuke ran into the forest and leaped from tree to tree, moving as fast as he could.

"What the hell is going on?" He thought. "Why send that scroll with only one ninja, if it's that important?"

_Dear Hokage of the Sand,_

_I would like to thank you for providing enough support to rebuild Konoha. I have received the blue prints of the plan. Konoha's first major action is the raid on the Sound Village; the task force includes 1,000 shinobi who will storm the village. Although the mission will be successful, the allied countries should know that Konoha is short on shinobi. Some are in the hospital and other are on missions. We need defence at our gates in case of another "Akatsuki" attack; we believe there is still one left. _

_Therefore, I have decided to postpone operation OVERLOAD to one month. Before the plan can take place, the allies are needed to soften up the Sound defence position and the key targets. Two weeks ago, I sent team 7 out to Sound but it seems they have split. I have received word from Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai about 5 days ago. _

_However, Uzumaki, Naruto has not called in yet and I fear he is in danger so therefore I would like to ask for three Sand ninja's to help. The child's safety is necessary because it seems he has found out about his father and because the "Akasuki's" are after the nine-tailed-fox; which the boy posses. He had been missing for a few weeks and I am getting worried._

_So all I ask for is about 500 of your shinobi later on and currently I need 3. They will come see me then along with the leaf ninja's, they will be sent out. _

_Thank you for your support, _

_Lady Tsunade_

_Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaf_

"Hey!! Sasuke's not in his room!" Karin yelled as she ran out of Sasuke's room and into Suigetsu's.

"What!?" Suigetsu got up, and grabbed his sword.

"You think he's out training?" Karin asked curiously.

"No" Juugo walked in the room.

"Where is he then?" Karin asked.

"The scroll…" Suigetsu whispered as he walked out the room with his sword on his shoulder.

"He must have read something in the scroll that caught his attention." Juugo explained for Suigetsu.

"Wait! You think he's-."

"That's right; he's headed back to his village." Juugo cut Karin off as they both followed the silver haired man.

"But we're going after him. I never did trust that bastard!" Suigetsu yelled.

With that said all three of them jumped into the dark forest.

XOXOXO-SASUNARU-XOXOXO

The sky was covered with dark clouds, which hid the crescent moon behind. There were no starts in the sky and it looked lifeless. As the raven haired boy hurried through the forest he felt his head fill with horrible thoughts.

"_What if he's dead? No I've fought him he can't die that fast. Where am I going to find him? That's a stupid question he's in Sound. What will happen if I don't make it in time?"_

"No, I have to hurry. That dobe always get into trouble." Sasuke smirked.

Then he felt something drip down his face. He looked up at the cloudy sky to see if it was raining. No. That's when he noticed.

His eyes were pouring down tears the whole time, and he had not noticed.

"Stupid dobe" He cursed and headed to Sound.

----

Before he got far he noticed three very familiar chakra signatures following him. He knew who it was and stopped. He turned to meet Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo. It wasn't much of a surprise how they caught up so fast. They were fast ninja's with great amount of chakra.

"Guess you didn't get far Sasuke" Suigetsu smirked.

"Guess not" Sasuke glared at him.

"You going after that blond boy aren't you?" The silver haired man asked.

"I knew it! He's always chasing after you! I knew it would get to you one day!" Karin screamed.

"What's it to you? I do what I want. Remember you all work for me. How can you be so sure that is the reason? Are you the one who read the scroll? Hn!" Sasuke reminded them and sat down on the tree branch he was standing on.

"But how can you leave? You belong with us…we're a team Sasuke" Karin whispered, she reminded him of Sakura.

"Well I did what I wanted to do. Now it's your turn," Sasuke said

"What are you talking about?" Juugo spoke after what seemed like an eternity to him.

"My goal was to kill Itachi and Orochimaru. Soon after that, it became my goal to kill Madara. I achieved my goals on my decisions. So now, it's your turn. You plan to follow me around or go your separate ways?" Sasuke asked and he rested his head against the tree and let his left leg swing in the air.

The other three were speechless. Sasuke was right. Nevertheless, they did not want to lose the strongest man on their team.

"W-what's y-your goal n-now?" Karin stuttered. She was still thinking about Sasuke's question.

"hn! That's none of your business" Sasuke smirked them continued "Well what's it going to be?"

"Were not letting you leave! You are a part of us now! You have nothing to do with the boy or the village! You left because you ha-." Karin yelled but Sasuke cut her off.

"I left because I wanted to!! I had many reason to leave! You're all wasting my time now, get lost!" He yelled as he got up to leave.

"Bastard!" Suigetsu yelled after Sasuke. "I'll kill him before you get there! You'll regret leaving!" and he rushed off to the Sound village, only on a different route.

"Well what about you two?" Sasuke asked, pretending as if he did not know the answer.

"We're taking you back no matter what Sasuke!" Karin yelled and ran after Suigetsu.

Then it was silent. Sasuke stared at Juugo and Juugo stared back.

Before Sasuke could speak, again Karin ran back and grabbed Juugo. She pulled him by the sleeve and both disappeared into the forest.

This is not what the Uchiha was expecting. He was planning to get away from them without them noticing. Get Naruto out of Sound for a reason and so he is not killed lastly find out what the plan the Hokage was talking about is.

"_I swear I'll kill that asshole before he even touched my dobe,"_ Sasuke thought to himself. He was really pissed.

--Time Passed--

He had not noticed until he came out of his thoughts that he was at the gates of the village. It was dark brown and each door had the symbol of their village.

He quickly walked in and there it was. He sensed a weak chakra coming from far in the back of the village. It was too familiar and he knew who it was.

It was Naruto.

XOX-SasuNaru-OXO

**Chapter 3 Coming Soon!!!!**

**Please be nice and leave Reviews!**

**Thank you ^^**

_Fluffy_


	3. Naruto

**Yes! Finally Chapter 3!!! :D**

**(srry to keep u waiting) but TY ^^**

**Enjoyyy!!**

Naruto

Sasuke started running through the streets of the village. However, the noisy crowds seemed to impel him towards the center of the village like a strong wind. He followed his route towards a mountainous field behind the village.

The brow, dirty, and rough mountains were clearly unstable as small stones fell off the top. Glancing back time to time, noticing if he is being followed then quickly he launched himself into the forest of mountains. He was like a needle in a hay stack.

He leaped from hill to hill, rocks to rocks, and cliff to cliff. The weak chakra grew much closer. Suddenly as he turned corner behind a mountain he sensed two new chakra signatures. They were a little familiar but he had not noticed them before.

"Sasuke!" He heard someone calling as he turned to look behind him.

"Kiba and Shikamaru, what are you two doing here?" He asked coldly.

"um…we should be asking you that don't you think?" Kiba smirked

"Look if you are planning to get Naruto he's busy ok? We're here to save his sorry ass" Shikamaru chuckled.

"I have other reasons" Sasuke answered.

"Ya well whatever just stay out of our way!" Kiba yelled and ran ahead.

"Wait, don't you guys need backup?" Sasuke asked jumping after the two boys.

"We do, the leaf ninja's are in the village" Shikamaru answered

"How many... You guys have enough?" Sasuke questioned.

"Don't tell him he's just planning to attack" Kiba cut of Shikamaru.

"Anyways… we have about 600 or so…why?" Shikamaru asked curiously completely ignoring Kiba.

'600!? Then why would they ask Sand for about 1,000 or why even ask for backup?" Sasuke thought

"This doesn't make sense," He whispered.

"Yo! Shikamaru hurry up we're here!" Kiba yelled, pulling Sasuke out of his thought.

"Hey, Sasuke you coming,"

"Hn!"

"I know what you're up to" Shikamaru chuckled.

"Good then stay out of my way" Sasuke glared.

"Hey don't talk to him like that!" Kiba yelled as they entered the dark cave inside the huge mountain. As they deeper inside the mountain they noticed a light at the other end.

"We're here; do you guys sense that chakra?" Sasuke asked.

"y-ya" Shikamaru whispered.

Before Kiba could protest he was cut off but a loud harsh scream. After hearing that, all three ran to the other side of the cave.

--

Lee was standing outside the gates of the Sand village, catching his breath. After a few minutes he ran inside to the hokage's office. He rushed pass the guards and the sectary and quickly slammed open the office door.

"G-Garra!-huff- H-here's the s-scroll from the l-lady" Lee huffed.

"Who do you think you are barging in like this you're office?" Garra asked glaring at the bushy-brow boy.

"B-But the scroll!"

"Give it here"

Garra grabbed the scroll and opened it. He was shocked.

"You ran all the way here to give me this! Do you think this is funny!" He yelled and pulled out of his seat.

"What!?"

"What the hell is this? A picture of what?"

"A picture? Lady Tsunade never said it was a picture?"

"Well! Look at this? Do you know what this is?"

Lee leaned over Garra's shoulder to take a look at the scroll. Garra was right. It was a picture.

"It's like a map or something"

"Ya but why would lady Tsunade give this? When Sasuke saw it I'm sure he read something"

"S-Sasuke saw this too?"

"Well yah I kind of ran into him"

"hm… this could be a trick.."

"A trick?"

"Ya… The last messages I've received from you're Hokage were all different, completely different information. In fact, I was planning on visiting her myself"

"F-Fake information? But who would-."

---

"Karin! Hurry Up!" Suigetsu yelled back at the slow girl.

"Shut up! I'm tired…you know we should've just gone with Sasuke" Karin answered finally catching up to the two men.

"Why? So he can use us like he was all this time?"

"No"

"Then why? Hn! Do you really think he will return your feelings?"

"…."

"Well he won't. He had someone else of his mind"

"What!? Who!?"

"Heartless, wretched love; it's broken everyone's heart, each lover was defeated by love; he's been defeated by it too, peace becomes a stranger, it makes living nearly impossible"

"You really hate that blond haired kid don't you?" Juugo finally spoke.

"Hn! I guess you can say I pass"

"Hmm?" Karin and Juugo looked at Suigetsu curiously, as a huge smirk appeared on his face.

"Coast clear" Kiba whispered signalling the two boys to move ahead.

"Let's go" sasuke said.

"Damn it! If anything happened to Naruto I swear I'll ki-." Kiba froze, exactly at what? He wasn't sure but he knew it was either at Shikamaru's glare or the sudden weakness in the chakra they felt about a second ago.

Sasuke ran to the edge of the little cliff on the inside of the hollow mountain. He looked around and noticed broken rocks, dust, dirt, cracked walls and even claw marks everywhere.

"There he is!" Kiba whispered loudly and Sasuke turned to his left and looked at where Kiba was pointing.

"..god.." He whispered under his breath.

Naruto was lying on the rocky surface. His headband loose around his dirty and bloody forehead. His blond hair was all dirty and messy. His body was covered with little cuts that gushed out blood. Panting and sweating at the same time as saliva poured out of his mouth. He cluttered his orange and black jump suit at the chest and coughed out some blood.

"He's losing lots of blood" Shikamaru stated the obvious.

They watched him struggling to get up but fall back down again. He yelled something out but too quiet for any of them to hear.

Then suddenly, out from behind the pile of huge rocks came five men. They wore sound headbands and all wore the same cloths. A black turtle neck up to their shoulders, and black pants with red flare shoes and red gloves.

XOXO-SasuNaru-XOXO

Each had a little chain going from around their left shoulder and around their right hip, and each held the same weapon.

The guy numbered "1" had red spiky hair and black eyes; he held a long thin sword.

The guy numbered "2" had blue dead-straight hair covering his onyx eyes and help two long and thin swords.

Number "3" held three, two in each hand and one in mouth, his hair was yellowish red and eyes brown. "4" held four two in each hand and had a long black braid going down to his hips along with his bangs which covered his eyes.

"5" held two short ones overtop two long once and one on his back, he had long spiky green hair pointing in every direction and his eyes were green as well.

"Who are those bastards?" Kiba asked turning to Shikamaru

"I don't know" He replied.

"Looks like you will never give up idiot!" Number "1" yelled.

"Guess not!" Naruto yelled back pretty loud and stood up quickly.

"You know if you had just told us what we asked this would have never happened" Number "5" said calmly.

"Yah well you can forget it! I'm not telling you where Sasuke is!!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat and his eyes flew open. Kiba and Shikamaru turned and stared at Sasuke in shock.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke was confused, as he was shocked.

"Damn idiot! Why don't you just give up! You are going to die anyways! You already lost too much blood!" Number "2" yelled. He seemed like the one who likes to torture people, but then again looks are not everything.

"I never give up! That's my ninja way!" Naruto moved a step ahead only to fall on his back and hit the rocky ground below.

He was about to attack Naruto but suddenly stopped and turned to the opposite wall from where the three shinobi stood.

Suigetsu was standing there. Glaring at the blond dobe, he quickly pulled out his sword and smirked. Which of course, the blond failed to notice.

"Shit!" Sasuke whispered and launched himself towards Naruto just as Suigetsu did.

Suigetsu pulled out his arm along with the sword and cut…

Blood splashed on Naruto's face and some on his chest.

"S-Sasu-ke!" Naruto was shocked.

Sasuke was on top of him and his arms wrapped around the kitsune. Suigetsu made a cut in Sasuke's back instead of Naruto's chest. The sliver-haired man pulled away and jumped to a nearby rock with Karin and Juugo following him.

Naruto was confused and a little dizzy.

"_Why did he just save me? Why did Suigetsu atta-."_ However, Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts as Sasuke moved off him.

"Well, Well, so it seems I was right" Suigetsu smirked.

"What's going on!?" Kiba yelled hoping of the cliff and stepping next to Naruto.

"They're not a team anymore" Shikamaru said as he walked over.

"Who the hell are all you!?" Number "3" asked.

"Shinobi of the leaf! And we're here to kick your ass!" Kiba yelled, pulling Naruto to his feet. Nevertheless, Naruto just fell back down. His eyes were hazy and blood poured down his mouth.

"Uchiha, Sasuke… I'm the one you're looking for," Sasuke glared stepping away from Naruto.

"Is tha-." But number "4"was cut off by Karin.

"Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo" She said, pointing at each.

"Well there was no point of you trying to protect this Uchiha since he invited himself here" Number "1" laughed.

"…shut…u-up…" Naruto breathed.

"You're the one who killed Orochimaru aren't you?" The red-haired man asked walking towards Sasuke.

"What of it?"

"Well we're not too happy with that, you killed the one man who made us feel like we were necessary"

"Of course,…and I give a shit because…?"Sasuke smirked.

"Bastard!"

"hn! Let's get this over with"

"Hey wait!" Kiba interrupted.

"WHATTT??" Everyone in the room turned and glared at him, well except Naruto.

"Who are we fighting? Who are they fighting?" He asked from behind Naruto and pointed to Suigetsu , Karin, and Juugo.

"We want the Uchiha!!" All the Sound shinobi yelled and jumped at Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly leaped off the ground and jumped back pulling out his katana and letting electricity run through it.

Suigetsu jumped at Naruto. Shikamaru made some hand signs and three dark shadows linked from his to Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo. But however, Sasuke punched number "3" in the face pushing him on top of Nara, thus causing him to let go of the shadows.

Suigetsu smirked and once again threw his sword at the helpless blond. Sasuke kicked the sword out of his hand in time before the silver-haired man could touch him.

Karin leaped at the sword and grabbed it before it hit the ground. It was heavy. Will all her energy she threw it back at Suigetsu.

Before number "3" could get up, Shikamaru kicked him at his head. Pushing him on to number "5" and Kiba threw his weapons at both, thus killing them both.

"Hn! That was easy! I can't believe Naruto had trouble!" He laughed.

"Idiot! He was one against 5! You would lose too!" Shikamaru laughed, getting up quickly.

"AAAHHH!!!!!!" Naruto screamed. They all turned to him and froze.

Red chakra poured out his body. He was shaking and cluttering his hands on the ground. He was in pain. His left hand punched into the rock beside him causing a huge echo to flow through the mountain.

The mountain started to rumble and sand along with rocks fell from the top. It seemed as if Naruto was trying to control something. Naruto was trying to control Kyuubi…from taking over.

"Naruto!!" Sasuke and Kiba yelled, both running towards him.

But number "4" attacked Kiba, causing a cut of his arm and some blood to leak out. Sasuke was stopped by Suigetsu and Juugo. Karin on the other hand was confused.

"_What the hell is going on here?!"_She thought to herself.

Who was she to attack? Sasuke or… the one killing Sasuke?

XOXO-SasuNaru-XOXO

Juugo punched Sasuke in the face and Sasuke hit the rock wall.

'_Damn it! I gotta get to Naruto!'_ He screamed in his head.

Suigetsu stood in front of Naruto who was slowly reducing his chakra. He then pulled out his sword in front of Naruto and smirked as he brought it down.

"AAHH!" Naruto screamed, he was cut on the shoulder.

"NARUTO!!" Sasuke screamed. "That's it!! I've had it with all off you!" Sasuke screamed and flick on his sharingan.

Everyone froze in his or her spot …afraid...Except Naruto. He was panting too hard and trying to catch his breath.

Naruto did not know what was happening he just heard three *thumps* and screams. He opened his eyes and looked around, it was a little hard to see, but after a while, he managed.

Silence.

There was blood around him everywhere he looked. The only once standing were Shikamaru, Kiba, Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, and Sasuke. Everyone else was dead.

"DAMN!! What a fucking waste of time!" Kiba yelled, leaning on Shikamaru's shoulder out of breath.

"K-Ki-ba? –huff- Shika-maru..?" Naruto panted.

"Suigetsu STOP!!" Karin screamed. "Don't do this!"

Sasuke turned from Naruto to stare at Suigetsu who was making hand symbols on the ground below.

"Sasuke Stop Him!!" Karin yelled.

Sasuke got up and jumped at Suigetsu. He punched him in the face and kicked his hands. Suigetsu screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Karin! What the hell is wrong with you?!" He screamed

"You got to stop! This is stupid!! Why you doing this? You're going to kill Sasuke!" Karin screamed as tears ran down her face. "…please d-don't kill him…" She cried.

"K-Karin?" Naruto said, trying to get up.

Suigetsu sighed and sat of a nearby rock. He looked at Juugo and Karin as they walked to Naruto and started to rip of their cape with their kunai and bandage the boy. He sighed again and looked up and Kiba helping Shikamaru up and then turned to Sasuke.

"This is my entire fault…" He said.

_**Chapter 4 coming soon!!**_

_Please be patient and I hope you understand the story so far!_

_I hope you like it too ^.-_

_**Plzz leave reviews!! **_

_**Thank you ^^**_

_Fluffy,_


	4. Truth

Yes! CHAPTER 4…finally!

Fluffy: *starts working on new story*

Enjoyyy! 

**TRUTH**

"What are you talking about? How is this your fault?" Karin asked.

"Well it was almost two weeks ago" Suigetsu sighed.

**XX-FLASHBACK-start-XX**

_Suigetsu was walking through the forest tying to get to the "Akatsuki" headquarters before dark. He stopped when he sensed some chakra just a meter away. He lowered his own and slowly moved towards it._

_It was Lee. _

'_What's this idiot doing here?' Suigetsu wondered. _

"_Argh! This does not make any sense... Why me Guy-sensei?" Lee yelled holding his head. _

'_What the fuck is he talking about?'_

"_Hmm, let me see if I travel all around the north part of the fire country then I should be able to finish in about one-two weeks… B-but this is hard. Naruto is probably doing much better than I. It is not like Sasuke will come back… Even if Naruto asked him to so why do they bother."_

'_That's it! They are doing this to get Sasuke. That blond kid…Sasuke is going to grow soft if he keeps seeing that stupid fox-boy. Hn!'_

"_Hmm, who is there!?" Lee yelled getting up on his feet._

"_What are you going to do?" Suigetsu smirked and walked out from his 'hiding place'. _

"_W-What do you w-want?"_

"_That scroll"_

"_I-Its empty... There's nothing in it"_

"_hn! Liar! Don't think I wasn't listening to your conversation. Now hand it over or I will kill you."_

_Lee didn't move, instead he held tightly to the scroll._

"_I will also hurt that 'Naruto'."_

"_Wha-?"_

"_Well that sure got your attention. If there's nothing in that scroll than hand it over. NOW."_

_Lee moved slowly towards the smirking Suigetsu. He held the scroll tightly then with a shaking left hand, he gave it to Suigetsu._

"_Well that was quicker than I thought, but I changed my mind."_

"_What?"_

"_Instead, I want you to deliver this scroll about two weeks from now" He smirked_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Suigetsu open up the scroll and made some hand signs. The scroll poofed and in its place appeared an orange and blue scroll._

"_hn! Don't think I'm doing you a favour I have my own intentions. So here take this and leave"_

_Lee didn't move. He was confused. Shocked. Curious._

"_I SAID LEAVE! And if you speak of this to anyone you can say good bye to your 'Guy-sensei'" _

"_Guy-sensei? He is strong he will not lose to you" Lee said angrily._

"_Is that so?"_

_With that said Lee ran back to Konoha _

'_Why am I listening to him? I could have taken him... no…no I would not have' He signed and continued running. _

"_Perfect! Hn that dumb ass doesn't even know what's in there! Hahahaha! Boy I'm good" Suigetsu laughed._

_He plans to start a war between Sound and Konoha, this will make sure Karin, Juugo, and himself know whose side Sasuke really wants to be. As for the nine-tailed-fox boy… he smirked, he knew exactly what he'll do to him._

"_This will be fun. If Sasuke leaves I will lead our gang and we will be the strongest in the world" He smirked and even bigger smirk and ran towards their headquarters. _

_Once there Karin kept warning him he as acting weird and Juugo just stared at him the whole day. But Sasuke… he wasn't there._

"_Oi! Where's Uchiha?" he asked_

"_God that blond boy was passing by from Sand and well, you know the rest" Karin said irritated._

_Suigetsu cluttered his fist. His plan had to go well if he wants Sasuke to stay and kill the blond. He wants to start was first to see who Sasuke chooses._

**XX-FLASHBACK-end-XX**

"What?! You changed the scroll!!!???" Kiba yelled

"Ya"

"You bastard! All this for nothing!"

"I also sent a false one to Sound from Konoha talking about war"

"So you played reverse" Shikamaru smirked

"mhm"

"This battle was pointless!!!"

"Not really Kiba we came to get Naruto anyways"

"Ya but who's going to stop what's going on outside?"

"I will" Suigetsu stood up and walked towards the cliff they entered from.

"Hn! Y-You're…s-sick..." Naruto smirked still dripping in blood.

"heh! Thanks" Suigetsu smiled and ran off with Juugo following.

"Karin heal him" Sasuke got up and walked towards Naruto

"Right!"

Kiba and Shikamaru leaned on each other's back and rested, slowly gaining their strength.

"Woo! All Done!" Karin leaned back against the not cracked rock that Naruto punched.

"Good" Sasuke said without looking away from Naruto. He started at the blond while he slept.

His wounds were clean and slowly healing.

"It's going to take some time you know? His wounds are deep" Shikamaru and Kiba walked towards Sasuke.

"He'll have to stay here for a while. We're going to go see Lady Hokage about this whole mess," Shikamaru continued.

"We trust him to you Sasuke" Kiba grinned and laughed while walking away.

Sasuke picked up a small rock and threw it at him, hitting the back of his empty head.

"You know it's going to get cold in here. We better take him outside somewhere safe." Karin said getting up.

"Karin…"

"Yes?"

"Go help out Suigetsu and Juugo"

"Right!" and with that she dashed off quite happy Sasuke did not hate Suigetsu… that much.

--- ---

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde-haired boy and lifted him up in his strong pale arms. Then he dashed off out the mountain. Once he was out the tunnel he looked around.

Pitch black.

All that he could see were mountains covered with darkness. The moon was not out and instead dark clouds covered the sky.

That is when he noticed. Silence. There was no battle or anything happening.

"Hn! Perfect!" Sasuke smirked.

"Mmm... W-wha-?" Naruto slowly opened his eyes.

'Sasuke… No way. I-I'm just d-dre-' He stopped and slowly lifted his left hand with all the energy he had. He reached out and touched the older man's face.

"Sasuke!" He whispered loudly, quickly pulling his hand back quickly as if he just touched something really hot than burned his skin.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little tired"

"That's ok, you'll be fine. We're going to stay here the night" He sighed and sat on the nearest tree branch he saw. He pushed his back against the tree and pulled Naruto between his legs.

Naruto placed the back of his head on the raven-boy's chest and with hazy eyes looked around. Failing to see much he closed them and slowly started to doze off.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered while brushing the blond boy's hair.

"Hmm?" Naruto hummed.

"Hn? Oh nothing" Sasuke

"hehehe"

"What's so funny Dobe?"

"Nothing" Naruto replied

"Then why are you laughing dobe?"

"Because I can tem-OUCHH!" Naruto screamed

"Don't call me that dobe"

"Don't call me dobe, teme!"

"I said don't call me that!" Sasuke said angry

"Why not teme? Teme! Teme! Teme!" Naruto yelled angrily. Sasuke wasn't listening to him.

"Ok that's it!" Sasuke said pushing Naruto off him.

"AAhhhh!" Naruto screamed slowly sliding down the side of the branch. He pulled onto Sasuke's arm and Sasuke held him there.

"If you say it again I'll let you fall dobe" Sasuke smirked, still holding onto Naruto's wrist while he hung under the branch.

"hn! I am not that stupid Sasuke I know you won't drop me! You came here to save me and now you're going to kill me… Don't make sense!" Naruto grinned knowing he was right.

"So you admit you're stupid? Who said I came here to save you dobe? I came here because I sensed great amount of chakra" Sasuke lied pulling Naruto back up.

"Really?"

"What do you think?"

"... I don't know... I actually thoug- heh! Oops. Pretty stupid can't believe I tho- Hey!! Wait a sec! If you didn't come to save me then why am I here with you? Hn? Why are you holding on to me?" Naruto realized and turned a light pink.

"hn! Stupid question from a stupid blond. Well it's not as if I was expected much anyways. Simple. You belong to me Naruto" Sasuke whispered into the blond's ear.

"W-What?" Naruto blushed.

"That's right," Sasuke whispered and bit Naruto's ear shell.

"S-Sasu-ke!? Mmhm!" Naruto moaned.

"Naruto, I Love You" Sasuke whispered again and gripped Naruto tighter in his arms.

"Sasuke... W-what a-ar-" Naruto turned around and looked into the raven boy's eyes.

Sasuke looked down into those beautiful ocean blue eyes and smiled softly "I Love You" he said again only this time leaning closer to the smaller boy. Naruto's heart kept skipping beats.

"I L-Love You Sasuke," Naruto whispered wiping away a little tear that dripped down his tan cheek. Then he hugged the Uchiha and laughed.

"T-This is w-weird,"

"No its not," Sasuke answered slapping the back of Naruto's head.

Then he pulled Naruto closer and lifted his head up with his index finger and thumb.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered and closed his eyes.

Sasuke smirked and slowly moved closer, he could feel Naruto's breath on his.

Sasuke brushed his lips against the warm blond's.

Naruto lifted his arms and wrapped them around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip and Naruto giggled. They both opened their eyes and Sasuke glared at Naruto. Naruto pulled away.

"What? That actually tick-."

However, before he could finish Sasuke pushed his tongue into the warm and wet mouth that belonged to his kitsune.

"Mameahh" Naruto tried to call Sasuke but failed.

Sasuke licked and tasted every part of the other boy's mouth. They both kissed for a while trying to taste more of each other's mouth more and more.

Naruto tightened his grip around Sasuke's neck and pulled him closer. Both moaned and then Sasuke pulled away slowly.

Naruto opened his eyes and met a cold smirk. He quickly looked away, his face was deep red and his heart was beating faster. He was afraid it would pop out his body anytime. In fear, he cluttered his shirt and breathed harder.

"Naruto…"

"Y-Ya?"

"We can't do it here or now"

"Why?"

"You're not fully healed and plus there isn't any room it'll be uncomfortable"

Naruto turned and giggled "Alright"

"Hey! What is so funny!?" Sasuke glared

"Nothing" Naruto smiled and quickly kissed Sasuke, catching the raven off guard.

Sasuke smiled when his kitsune pulled away and they both hugged each other.

--- ---

Soon Naruto fell asleep and Sasuke glanced at the dark sky. Cold wind started to blow and he sneezed a few times.

"a-choo!" Naruto sneezed.

Sasuke chuckled at the cute sneeze and pulled Naruto closer using both their body heat to keep as warm as he could.

--- ---

Naruto opened his eyes and saw a pink haired girl in front of him. She smiled and said something but Naruto didn't hear. Instead, he turned his head over to his left and saw the one person he was looking for. Sasuke.

He smiled and whispered his name but couldn't. As soon as he opened his mouth, his stomach started hurting. He screamed in pain and Sasuke rushed over to him. Naruto slowly opened his eyes again and started to breath heavier. Both his arms were hard to move and a breathing tube linked from his mouth to the machine. He was scared.

Sasuke wrapped his hand around Naruto's and said something. Again, Naruto could not hear.

'A-Am I ... D... No!' He screamed in his head.

"Naruto!" Someone yelled and Naruto woke up from his thought.

He signed in relief. He was not deaf it just took him a while to concentrate.

Konohamaru walked over to the blond boy.

"You're up! Gosh Naruto you really scared everyone" He grinned. Naruto smiled. It was nice to know people cared about him.

"He'll be fine. Of course, his chakra will take time restoring considering Kyuubi took some hits too. But overall he'll be out of here in a week or so" Sakura said while she wrote something on the board she held.

"Oh and Naruto… Thank You" She smiled and walked out.

Both raven haired boys looked at Naruto confused.

'You're Welcome, Sakura' Naruto answered in his head.

--- ---

It was not too long before the door slammed open again and Kiba, Sai, Ino, TenTen, Shikamaru, Lee, Nejii, Hinata, Chojii, Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo entered the room.

Naruto tried to get up but Sasuke pushed him back down.

"Naruto!!" Both Kiba and Ino screamed running up to the boy.

Naruto grinned at both and then giggled.

"Stop laughing you're tube's not going to be able to let enough air in" Sasuke said. He sat in his usual pose, with his fingers linked together under his chin and elbows on the edge of the bed.

"I wasn't laughing teme," Naruto whispered angrily.

"Stop talking"

"I wasn't t-." He stopped and blushed while Sasuke smirked.

He looked at Sasuke from under his eyelashes and blushed deeper remembering the kiss they both shared last night.

"Naruto you ok? You're face is burning up" Ino leaned over and placed her hand on his forehead.

"Wha- I'm fine" Naruto whispered he swore he heard Sasuke chuckle but didn't want to say anything unless he was sure.

"Well Naruto-kun glad to see you're ok" Sai smiled and walked forward standing behind Sasuke.

Naruto smiled back and felt Sasuke's hand tightened around his. He looked up quickly and Sasuke looked away turning to the others who were entering the room.

"Oh ya Garra wanted me to give you this. He couldn't come he said he's too busy" Nejii placed a small scroll near Naruto's table.

Naruto got up quickly and pulled off the breathing tube; everyone gasped.

"I'm fine you guys. See" Naruto kicked his arms and legs on the leg once or twice than gasped when the blanket flew off slightly.

He was wearing his orange boxers…only. He turned and glared at Sasuke but Sasuke just licked his lips with a big smirk on his face. Naruto quickly turned and tried to hide his blush.

"Guess you're chakra's ok than but you still need to stay" Shikamaru said placing the tube on the machine.

"Ya I know I don't feel that good anyways"

"Whats wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know just some weird butterflies in my tummy"

"Huh?"

"He's hungry" Kiba laughed just when Naruto's stomach grumbled.

"Well then here you are Naruto" Chojii pulled out a large bowl of Raman from behind his back and placed it on the bed in front of Naruto.

Naruto licked his lips and before anyone could even blink the bowl was empty and Naruto fell back on the bed.

"N-Naruto- chan…t-these are for you" He heard a quiet voice from the back of the room and got up again.

"Hinata! Thanks!" He smiled softly grabbing the bouquet of flowers.

They both smiled at each other and Naruto remembered he had not answered Hinata. She told him she loved him and Naruto totally forgot.

Kiba picked up the blue and red striped scroll and looked over at Naruto.

"Go ahead" Naruto grinned. He knew what was coming but Kiba did not.

Kiba pulled the scroll open and screamed. Little needles flew out the scroll and the writing moved around in a swirl.

Naruto's mouth fell open along with Kiba's who was now covered with needles all over his body.

"ARG! A TRAP! IS HE TRYING TO KILL ME!!!" They both yelled.

Naruto was not expecting this. He thought maybe bees or splash of water, like usually when he got something from Garra, but not needles.

"Get Well Soon" Kiba read while bulling out the harmless needles.

Naruto laughed "Thanks! Thank for coming guys"

"Ya no problem" They all said and started to walk out the room.

"See yah later Naruto!" Kiba waved and ran out with Shikamaru.

"Well that was a pain in the ass" Suigetsu turned and walked I the room followed by Karin and Juugo.

Naruto quickly pulled the breathing mad in from of his face.

"I'm not gonna kill you idiot!" Suigetsu glared

"Oh so you're all the same eh? You all think I'm an idiot! Well except that one" Naruto said pointing to Juugo. "He's always quiet"

"Hey kid listen! We're here to see how you're doing and we want to say sorry for all that trouble we caused," Karin stepped forward.

Naruto grinned.

"Oh God" Sasuke whispered getting up. "You might want to leave before he thinks he's all high and mighty"

"hn! Really?" Karin smirked

"Well, see yah around loser!" Suigetsu said and walked out with the others.

"What's you call me! Get over here! I can take you!" Naruto yelled.

"Would you Shut Up dobe!" Sasuke turned and yelled. Naruto gulped. "Sorry"

"Well go back to getting some rest. I want you out of here a.s.a.p" Sasuke sighed.

"Pervert"

"Am not!"

"Are too! You just want me out of here so y-"

"You really think so? You know I could take you right here right now dobe. I really don't give a shit as to who sees or hears"

"umm... I w-well now tha-"

"Would you shut up and go to sleep!?"

"Not unless you do, teme"

Sasuke glared and cracked his knuckles.

"Wha-? Wait! te-Sasuke!" Naruto screamed.

**To be Continued…**

**LAST CHAPTER COMING SOON**

**PLZ leave REVIEWS!**

Fluffy,


	5. Final

ingd

**Finally the last chapter!**

So sorry it is late!!! Kind of got busy -_-!

But please leave review's and Thank you for reading :D

**Enjoyy!!**

_Final_

He does not wake until the sun is well up in the sky. Even then, it takes him a while to rouse himself. Feeling cold and sore, he slowly raises his head, instinctively fixes his hair, and then looks down his tan body and out the open door.

He tries to get out of bed but fails. He tries again and again. Success.

The blond haired boy slowly walks out the room and into the cold floor, dim lighted hallway. He looks out the hallway windows and…

Snow.

The boy smiles then places his hand against the cold window. Shivers run down his spine and his hand stiffened. That is when he noticed his body was heating up again, just as it did four five days ago when he was in the mountain. Again, he makes his way to the bathroom.

The kitsune walks down the hall until he reaches the stairs. Gripping on to the railing he lifts his left foot and places it on to the step. His body shivers as he came in contact with the cold stair. He lets go and falls on the step. He pulls himself back up and looks up. Two eyes were staring back at him!

"What the hell are you doing!?" The raven-haired boy yelled running towards the stairs.

"I need to use the bathroom," Naruto whispered as the Uchiha lifted him into his pale arms.

"I'll take you. Just don't do this again,"

"Sorry"

--

After using the bathroom, Sasuke brought the smaller boy back to his room and placed him on the now slightly cold bed.

"When did it start snowing?" The blond asked, unwinding his arms from around the raven-boy's neck.

"Last night" Sasuke replied, still placing the smaller boy on his bed.

"Is it really cold outside?" He asked again.

"The villagers don't seem to think so. Everyone's either walking around or playing in the snow."

"That sounds fun!" Naruto's face lit up and he smiled.

"Ya well you're not going"

"Why not?"

"You're not fully healthy yet. The doctor told me you got your chakra back but you're body still lacks some nutrients. That's what you get eating Raman every day"

"Am I going to die?" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke smacked his lips against Naruto's giving the blond a rough kiss.

"Shut up dobe! You're perfectly fine."

Naruto smiled and waved as Sasuke walked out the room. He had to go on a small mission for a while so Naruto was almost all alone.

---

After a little nap, he opened his eyes and looked out the fogged window. Failing to see much he got out of bed and walked towards it. Brushing the mist away he looked out to see pitch black sky.

The lights in the village were lit as if there was a celebration. Street lamps glowed like small starts below and kids were on their way home. Naruto noticed the snow still sparkling on the ground and quickly walked towards the closet in the hospital room.

Pulling out a light blue coat with while fur around the hood and sleeved he threw it on the nearby chair. Then he found his outfit. Orange and black.

'_Sorry Sasuke but it's not fair you can go and I can't'_

Quickly putting on his outfit and coat, he pulled out a scarf and mitts and walked out the room. He knew the doctors and nurses would stop him from going out so he quickly turned to the hallway window.

'_I have to jump'_

He stepped onto the edge and leaped out the window falling right on his face.

'_Damb! Still lacking stamina'._

He quickly got to his feet only to fall on his back into the pile of snow. Since his body was so hot, the cold snow felt good around him.

"Haha! This is your entire fault Kyuubi", He whispered as he remembered what had happened back at the mountain a few days ago.

Kyuubi wanted to come out so badly and Naruto could barley control him from taking over. If he couldn't he was sure the nine-tailed-fox would have killed everyone, especially Sasuke Uchiha.

He remembered Kyuubi's last words to Sasuke.

"Don't kill Naruto, You will regret it" Naruto whispered the same words the fox had told Sasuke.

--

After what seemed like hours, he got up and felt a snowflake on his nose. He laughed as he remembered when he and Kiba use to snowball fight when they were little. This gave him an idea.

Pilling up snow in his hands, he rolled it into a ball and slowly ran to Kiba's house. His room light was on meaning he was probably in there. Naruto threw a snowball at the window but suddenly it opened.

The ball hit the emerging face.

"What the F- Naruto!" Kiba yelled. He wore a brown turtleneck with a light blue scarf around his neck.

"Come and play!"

"Wha-? You're supposed to be in the hospital!"

"I was bored. I was alone."

"You know Sasuke's going to freakin' kill me!"

"Come on please!"

"No!" And with that Kiba slammed his window shut.

"Fine! Have it your way!" Naruto smirked and make five more snowballs.

He kept throwing them at Kiba's window until it opened again.

"You bastard!" Kiba yelled and jumped out the window.

--

Naruto was all set; he had about thirty snowballs prepared while Kiba was on his tenth. They laughed, screamed, and ran after one another until Naruto was out of breath. He fell into the snow.

"Hey you ok?" The boy ran to the blond.

"Ya just a little tired. I'm going to go back before You Know Who arrives" Naruto giggled.

"Too late"

Both turned in fear at the familiar voice.

"You both look like you saw a ghost" Sai smiled.

"What you mean too late?" Kiba asked as he lifted Naruto to his feet.

"Sasuke's in the village already and it won't take him long getting to the hospital" He smiled.

"How the hell can you smile at a time like this!?" Kiba and Naruto yelled.

"I'll take you back ok? Come on Naru-kun" Sai lifted Naruto on his back and ran off.

--

Sai pulled of Naruto's coat and Naruto got rid of his jumpsuit once again in his boxers. He ran to his bed while Sai threw his cloths into the closet.

"Good luck Naru-kun" Sai grinned and left.

Naruto was panting hard from the fight and fell in bed to calm his breathing before Sas-.

"Dobe?"

Too late.

Sasuke walked in with his black coat in his hand and a black long sleeve turtle neck.

"Sasuke!" Naruto smiled getting up in bed. "When'd you get back?"

"About 15 minutes ago I went home and got changed."

"So how was you-."

"Why are you out of breath?" Sasuke cut the smaller boy off.

"Ehh…what?" Naruto was getting scared. If Sasuke knew he did not listen to him, Naruto is a dead man.

Sasuke walked closer to the bed at sat on the chair next to Naruto's pillow. He gazed up at the panting, sweating, and almost red blond.

"Um… I talked a lot when Sai wa-."

"WHAT?!"

Uh-oh.

"N-no that's not it he came to visi-."

"If you just talked than why are you in this condition? And why is your hair all wet?"

"It's becau-."

"Don't tell me you went out to call that bast-."

"SASUKE!!! Listen!"

"What?"

"It's not like that! I'm sorry I didn't l-listen to you and went out. I had a snowball fight and then Sai bought me back here," Naruto said.

"You left…out in the cold?" So far Sasuke was calm.

"Ya it was actually fun!" Naruto smiled.

"Dobe! You were here having fun outside while I was worried to death! What the he-."

Naruto cut the Uchiha off by crashing his lips with the others. Sasuke pulled away and threw the smaller boy on the bed.

Sasuke got off the chair and before he could make his way to the door Naruto pulled him back and kissed him again. Once again, Sasuke broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry. Are you mad?" Naruto whispered with a sad look on his face.

"No I was going to go lock the door but I can see how badly you want it dobe" He smirked and chuckled.

"Bastard!" Naruto kicked the Uchiha off and Sasuke walked towards the door. Locked it. And walked back.

The moonlight was shining through the curtain-covered window and both their skin were almost glowing in the pale white light.

"Since you made me wait so long I'll make you beg for this everyday" Sasuke smirked.

"Mhmm…Sasuke.." Naruto moaned at the whisper he just received.

"I'm taking you…all of you dobe. Hn! You'll be left completely empty when I'm done with you"

"Teme stop it!"

"Hn! Am I turning you on?" Sasuke licked Naruto's ear from top to bottom.

"No! You're taking too long!" Naruto pushed Sasuke off and hovered over him.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing?" Sasuke glared.

"Like I said teme, you are taking too long" Naruto lowered and kissed Sasuke.

However, before he could deepen the kiss Sasuke pulled away.

"Get the hell off of me idiot"

"What? No"

"I'm warning you, you're place isn't here"

"Ya well…I-I don't care"

"Dobe you belong to me!! You belong UNDER me and if you ever try this again I swear I'm going make you pay!"

Naruto pulled away quickly and whispered to himself "This wouldn't be the first time"

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

Sasuke pulled Naruto into his arms and hugged him.

"I Love You"

Naruto smiled it was nice to hear those words again.

"I Love You too teme" Naruto giggled.

Sasuke pulled Naruto up into a passionate and wet kiss. Naruto moaned as Sasuke pushed his tongue into the boy's mouth and licked everywhere inside.

Naruto slowly started to pull of the black turtleneck and Sasuke pulled off his pants.

_*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*_

They both turned to the door.

"Open up!" Iruka yelled.

"Fucking bastard!" Sasuke cultured his hands into fists and got off Naruto.

Pulling on his shirt and pants, he walked to words the door. Opened it and there they were. Iruka and Kakashi with a big grin on their face…well you cannot really tell about Kakashi but it was obvious. He was with Iruka and he always acted weird around him.

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke glared slamming the door shut once the two men were inside.

"How are you Naruto?" Kakashi asked totally ignoring Sasuke.

"I'm much better actually" Naruto smiled.

"Why is your face all red?" Iruka asked curiously walking beside Kakashi.

"I…um..you see I was outside..and it.."

"Heh!" Kakashi smiled

"W-what's so funny?" Naruto pouted.

"Iruka I think we disturbed these two in the middle of something very important"

"Ya that's right, now do me a favour and leave" Sasuke glared over his shoulder at the masked man.

"Well we came to tell Sasuke that your team is headed back. They won't be around for a while," Kakashi said as he threw Sasuke's katana to him. "They wanted me to give you this"

"Ok. Thanks. Now leave!"

--

Once again, it was just the blond-haired boy and the raven-haired boy in the room. As Sasuke walked towards the bed, he got rid of all his cloths except his boxers. The Uchiha once again placed himself on top of his kitsune and kisses his forehead.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck as Sasuke started to violate his neck. He licked Naruto from his ear to his shoulder sending the blond moaning in pleasure. He then nibbled on one of the kit's soft spots and smirked, leaving a red mark.

He lowered himself down to his kit's chest and tailed kisses down to his lightly pink nipple. He took it in his mouth and licked it. Naruto moaned and arched his back up, pushing himself into the Uchiha.

The Uchiha smirked and licked again. After a few licks and bites he moved to the other and applied the same method.

"Aaahh!...Sasu-ke..please.."

"Please what Naruto?" Sasuke's hand reached down from the dobe's nip to his boxer.

"Mmhmm!...more!" Naruto moaned louder at the touch and arched his hip into the Uchiha's hand.

Sasuke slowly slid his pale hand under the orange boxers and grabbed Naruto's member.

"Aaahhhaahh!!!" Naruto screamed at the cold touch.

Sasuke slowly stocked then after a while moved his hand faster. Naruto moaned and sweated.

"…Feels so…gooddd!!" Naruto whispered pulling the Uchiha into another kiss.

Sasuke pushed his tongue into the blond boy and brushed it with the others. Sasuke pushed deeper into the blonde-haired boy's mouth and the kitsune moaned louder.

His eyes hazed with lust and love, his grip tightened around the Uchiha's neck and he thrusted into the raven's hand, which was stroking him like crazy.

Saliva poured out from the side on their mouths and their bodies heated up. When Naruto broke the kiss for air, Sasuke went down to play with the blond's neck.

"Sas - huff- ke!" Naruto moaned "I…gon-"

Sasuke pulled off Naruto's boxer's rest of the way down and threw them somewhere in the room. He removed his hand from the kitsune's member and replaced it with his own erection.

"AAAHHHH!!!" Naruto screamed at the warm feeling that was flowing throughout his body.

"Naruto quiet down!" Sasuke yelled quietly.

"S-so-rry" Naruto huffed.

He pulled his left arm over his eyes and panted as Sasuke ground into him faster and faster. He was about to reach his climax but did not want to stop feeling this sensation.

"Naruto move your arm I want to see your face"

Naruto blushed crimson red and pulled his arm away. Sasuke gave him a kiss as he brushed his member against Naruto's faster.

"I want to see how I make you feel Naruto" Sasuke bit on the tan earshell then nibbled on the earlobe.

"Uuuhhh!! Sasuke! I..I'm gonna…aaaaaahhhh!!! SASUKE!!" Naruto screamed as he came fast and hot on his and Sasuke's lower body.

"That was faster than I thought" Sasuke smirked as he lifted up and licked the sperm off the tip of Naruto's member.

"Wha-aahhhh!!!" Naruto screamed again. He looked up at Sasuke but he was busy licking Naruto. Sasuke moved away as Naruto started to sit up.

"I want more dobe" Sasuke licked Naruto's neck.

"Pervert" Naruto blushed.

"I want all of you Na-ru-to" He said as he kisses Naruto.

"Uuuhh! Sasuke!" Naruto moaned.

Sasuke pulled away from the kiss and quickly moved down to Naruto's member and stroked it a couple of times then licked the sides.

Naruto moaned and arched his hip up but Sasuke immediately pushed it back. Naruto placed his right arm on the bed to balance his weight and held the bed sheets tightly in his hand. With his other hand, he grabbed Sasuke's hair.

"Sasuke…s-stop it…AH!"

"Now why would I want to do that dobe? You seen to enjoy it." He smirked and licked the head of Naruto's erection.

"Mhmm!"

"See you love it"

"S..Ahh!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke bit the head of his member.

"God dobe you're so wet" The Uchiha smirked and licked his lips.

Naruto did not answer which make the Uchiha look up to see the boy. His own member started throbbing faster when he saw the blond-haired boy huffing and puffing, dripping in sweat, his chest breathing heavily, his red tanned face, and those beautiful clear blue eyes.

"Naruto.." Sasuke leaned up and kisses his soon to be lover.

After the passionate and wet kiss ended Sasuke went down to where he left off.

Placing all of the wet and hard member in his mouth he sucked. Faster and Faster. Sending Naruto screaming his name.

"Ah! Oh Sasuke! M-more!" Naruto would say once or twice.

He then pulled out and licked the pre-cum off the slit. Once clean, he licked again causing the smaller blond boy to thrust into his mouth but fail.

"Ahh! Sas-uk-e! H-hurryy!" Naruto cried as his arm slipped off the bed sheet and caused him to fall on his back on the bed.

Sasuke complied and started to suck Naruto again. He hovered over the boy's waist and with his right hand he massaged the boy's balls trying to full them up.

"Ah…uuhhh…S-ahh!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke started to lick Naruto's balls as well.

"Does my babe like that?" Sasuke chuckled once he pulled away, saliva dripping down the side of his mouth.

"S-shu-tt…ah…u-up, t-teme!" Naruto breathed. "I…uuhh…not…aahhaa…g-girl…"

Sasuke stroked Naruto with his hand and Naruto did not like it.

'_Dambit! I want that mouth of his'_ He thought to himself licking his lips and feeling his climax flow out any minute.

" Heh! You want what?" Sasuke laughed lightly kissing Naruto's neck and leaving a red mark.

"Hm? D-di-aaaahhhhh!!!" Naruto cut off and screamed as Sasuke squeezed his cock.

"Uuuhhhaahh!!! S-Sasu…"

Sasuke knew Naruto was close to seeing white stars so he quickly went down face to face with the tanned boy's member and licked off the flooding pre-cum.

He took it all once more into his warm mouth and brushed his tongue under it and over the head. Naruto moaned. Sasuke wanted Naruto to cum hot and fast into his mouth, so he quickly shoved his index finger up the kitsune's entrance.

Naruto screamed at the top of his lunges at the sudden pain and pleasure. Sasuke ignored him and started bobbing his head faster with every thrust he gave Naruto by his finger. Naruto's breathing got heavier and his body felt warmer.

"Ahh!!....Sas…I'm g-gon-aaaahhhh!! Sasuke!!!" Naruto came hot and fast into the raven-boys mouth arching his back slightly off the bed.

Sasuke licked him up, down, and all around not leaving a trace of any white sticky liquid behind. When he was done he looked up at Naruto whose face was burning red.

"What? You taste good idiot" Sasuke lightly blushed and grabbed one of the kitsune's nip between his teeth.

"Uuuhh…Sasuke…I..aahha…w-what…" Naruto moaned with pleasure.

"Whatareyoudoingtome!?" Naruto finally managed to get it out quickly before the raven shoved his other finger into the tanned entrance.

"I'm making you feel my love for you" Sasuke chuckled and stopped licking Naruto's nip.

He then pulled the blond lightly onto his lap and gave him a wet kiss. He moved to the edge of the bed with Naruto on top of him. Sasuke placed Naruto's legs on each side of his hip while his legs touched the cold floor. Naruto placed his arms on the raven boy's pale chest and tightened his grip as he felt Sasuke thrusted him with, now, 3 fingers.

Wet liquid dripped from Naruto's entrance onto the boy's hard-on as Sasuke tried to find that "special spot" inside his boyfriend Naruto grabbed his erection. Sasuke was caught off guard and quickly looked up at the blond.

Naruto moaned and the feeling Sasuke was giving him and stared at Sasuke with his eyes full of love and lust. With his hand, he started to slowly stroke Sasuke.

"Nn..dobe…" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto's stroking got faster and this made Sasuke's erection harden even more, if that was possible.

"Nnn..dobe stop.." Sasuke hissed and slapped Naruto's hand away.

"Nmm…ouc-AAAAHHH!!!" Naruto suddenly screamed. "AHH! Sasuke!"

"Found it"

"Uhh..W-wha-?"

"Hn! Noting"

Naruto held on to Sasuke tighter.

"Sasuke…" Naruto gave a long moan.

"Fuck Naruto" Sasuke moaned.

Who knew the Uchiha could sound so…seducing.

"Harder…Sasuke…m-more" Naruto moaned and Sasuke thrusted harder.

He once again layed his kitsune on to the bed and kisses the smaller boy. Naruto moaned at Sasuke's fast thrust and now his fast strokes on the blond boy's erection.

They licked the inside of each other's mouth until Sasuke tried to pull away. As soon as Naruto noticed Sasuke pulling away he kissed him again. He slid his tough into the raven boy's mouth and kisses her without their mouth shell covering their tongues.

Sasuke was slightly caught off guard and accentually jerked Naruto's member.

"Aahhh! Sasuke!!" Naruto screamed.

He had cum hard and hot on to the boy's hand and stomach. They both moaned and Sasuke felt Naruto's walls tighten around his own member.

"F-fuck…Naruto…I love you so much!" Sasuke moved faster and harder in Naruto.

They're 'activity' had gotten a little rough now considering the bed was almost hitting the wall and Naruto was practacly screaming in pleasure and a little pain.

"I…l-love you t-too teme!"

Sasuke cultured on to the bed sheets and bit lightly on the kitsune's shoulder before he too had spead his white liquid inside the blond boy, causing him to moan at the feeling.

'Hehehehe! I feel special' Naruto giggled.

"You feel what?" Sasuke huffed as he fell on to Naruto.

"Pervert teme!"

"Hn! I don't think so dobe, you're the one that feels special" Sasuke chuckled and slowly pulled out of Naruto.

"Mmmm!" Naruto moaned.

"Aw you like that don't you?" Sasuke whispered before nibbling on the tan ear.

--

_Two Days Later_

Kakashi and Iruka had accidently walked in on Sasuke and Naruto's round two. He looked quite pleased while Iruka just yelled at Kakashi for always reading Icha Icha Paradise in front of his student.

"Well he did my job," Uchiha sighed as he walked down the street.

Sasuke was planning on telling Sakura and Ino, and every other villager that Naruto Uzumaki belonged to him and him only. Of course, it was a shock to everyone but he did not care.

"Screw you," He would always say.

"Hey! Uchiha!" Kiba and Shikamaru walked towards Sasuke.

"What?"

"Where's Naruto? He was supposed to be out of the hospital yesterday," Kiba asked.

"…"

"Well?"

"He has troubled getting out of bed. Something about his body being crushed, I have no idea"

"Ok, I hope he's ok."

"Ouch Ouch Ouch Ouch," All three turned to the quiet rhythmic voice.

"Hey Naruto why you walking like that?" Kiba laughed. "You look like you got a stick up your ass!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and glared.

Uchiha walked over to his lover and whispered, "Don't worry you'll get use to it if we practice every night"

"N-NNNNNNOOOOO!!!!" Naruto blushed and turned, painfully running back to the hospital and ran to his old bed.

"Do whatever you want dobe but I will have to tonight and that's…" He smirked.

"..Final"

XOXOXO

**THE END**

_Next Story_: Jealousy (more info on my pro)

_Thank you for reading!_

_Please leave reviews!!_

*Hope you liked it*

_xo-sasunaru-xo_

Fluffy,


End file.
